Lost at War
by rhythmeticVagabond
Summary: A long string of events causes Link to go through more pain then needed...and possibly causes him to die. *This is a very old fanfiction. I wrote this about 6 months ago, that explains the shortness of chapters and the errors in it*
1. Chapter 1: Escape

Chapter One: Escape

Link sat cross-legged in Zelda's throneroom. Zelda slowly walked out.

"Link, thank you for coming," she calmly said. She sat in her throne. "I know your sixteenth birthday is this weekend," Zelda started, "But we have to send you to war. Hyrule, as you know, has been fighting against our sister reigon, the Gerudo desert, and many of our soldiers and knights have been killed. The last thing I would want is you coming home hurt, or being brought home dead on your birthday, but will you fight?"

Link thought for a second. "I will do anything for my hometown," Link finally started, "Whether it'd be fighting on my birthday or dying on my birthday, or anytime at all."

Zelda looked relieved and saddened all at the same time. "In order to fight the Gerudo, you must know their history," Zelda started. "About 200 years ago, Hylians went on a quest westward to conquer more land for the rising empire. On their quest, they found a tribe of professionally trained female ninjas. They called them 'The Gerudo', meaning 'Female Ninja' according to the ancient Hylian scrolls. The Hylians fought The Gerudo to gain their well cultivated land, with great supplies of food growing on it, but some were captured while most were killed. The prisoners The Gerudo took eventually learned much about them. The Gerudo spoke pure Hylian and nothing else. The Gerudo seemed pretty normal until my Great Great Great Great Great Great grandfather, one of the prisoners, found out their two deepest secrets, they were trained by one male, and that one male was born once every 100 years by one Gerudo."

Link sat in shock. "So I'm fighting professionally trained women?" Link asked in shock.

Zelda sighed. "Yes..."

"So, how do I beat them?"  
>"If I knew wouldn't I send <em>myself <em>instead of you?"  
>"Good point, where is the Gerudo desert?"<br>"Weren't you listening? West from the western gates of Hyrule"

Link sighed and stood. "I will go home and prepare, and...and leave...when did you say I leave?"  
>Zelda facepalmed. "I didn't say. You leave at midnight." Zelda walked forward and hugged Link. "Be safe," she whispered.<p>

After Zelda's hug, Link left to his house. He looked out his window. "I'm fighting for this land, but I feel like I'm saving the _world_," Link said to himself, supporting his head with his hand while sitting.

Midnight came, and Zelda ran to Link's house. She pounded on his door.

Link slowly got out of bed, wearing his war clothes. He grabbed his sheath, buckled it around his body, from his left shoulder around his chest to his right side toward his waist, and grabbed his sheild and bow. He put some arrows in his quiver that he always hid under his sheath. Finally he opened the door.

Zelda looked at Link. He was battleready. But she noticed one thing that he had hidden earlier. His ear was bandaged. "What happened to your ear?"

"Well, yesterday..."

"YESTERDAY WHAT?"

"I have a side you don't know about..."

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

Link sighed. "I have a dark side, and when I get real angry, possibly fighting in a war, it's the only time I would go dark. But yesterday, I was just walking around town, and my body went dark, mind and all, without anything to get angry over. My dark side will fight, but I was fighting not hurting the villagers. My dark side slammed me...my body...into the wall outside of your castle, and after it knocked my good conscience out...it...it..."

"IT WHAT?"

"It killed your brother, Xavier."

Zelda went into shock. "There must be some way to get rid of this darkness, your innocent!" she responded.

Link stood in a frozen stance and right before Zelda's eyes was taken over by his dark side. Link stood in a black tunic, white undershirt and pants, black boots, tanned skin, red eyes, and black hair with a black sock hat. After a moment, the dark Link said something that scared Zelda..."Resistance is futile. You will not escape this time."


	2. Chapter 2: Double Sided War

Chapter 2: Double Sided War

Zelda watched as the dark Link was fighting something in himself, it was Link's good conscience. Zelda could feel the tears forming in her eyes. "LINK! FIGHT!" she shouted.

Just then, Zelda's father came running. "WE NEED LINK! QUICK!" he shouted. Then he saw Link collapse to the ground, normal again, unconscious.

Zelda gently pushes him back and forth, trying to wake him up. "No, he can't be dead!" Zelda said, tears escaping her eyes.

Link groaned just then. He stood up. "See? That's my dark side," he said. He looked at Zelda's father. Link picked up his sheild, the only thing he had dropped. He walked forward to Zelda's father, the general of Hyrule's army.

Zelda knew what day it was. It was Friday, the day before Link's birthday. "How long do you need him?" Zelda asked.

"Until Sunday," her father replied.

Zelda fell to her knees. "PLEASE let him come home tomorrow!" she pleaded. But her father's words echoed in her mind. _WHY SHOULD WE LET A WARRIOR COME HOME IN TIME OF NEED? _Her father said just that in response to her pleading.

Link waved at Zelda. "We can celebrate when I get back," he said sweetly.

Zelda hugged him. "I'll miss you!" Zelda cried. Her tears fell onto Link's shoulder.

"It'll be ok" Link said. He pulled away from the hug and rested his hands on Zelda's shoulders. "I'll be back, trust me."

Zelda was still crying. "Don't go," she stuttered. She held Link's hands as he took them off her shoulders.

"To be honest, I don't want to go," Link said, holding back tears.

Zelda's father tapped Link's shoulder. "We gotta go!" he shouted.

Link handed Zelda his hat. "I won't need it, you can have it until I come back," he whispered.

Zelda held it close to her. Her tears fell onto the thickly woven fabric that made the hat. She watched Link walk away through her clouded eyes. "No..." she whispered. She walked back to her room in the castle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Link stood, sheild infront of his chest and face, blocking fatal attacks. He hadn't gotten hurt yet, which was a relief, but how would he break the news to Zelda how her father is in intensive care? A small tear rolled down his cheek. He thought about how happy Zelda was to see her father come home from war. Now Link was the only guy. _Will this ruin our special weekend to celebrate?_ Link thought. He shook his head. _Focus if you ever want to get to it! _he thought to motivate himself. He clenched the hilt of his sword in his left hand. Still having his sheild in the same position, he held his sword out and spun around. 5 Gerudo fell. "**THAT'S FOR THE ROYAL FAMILY!" **Link shouted. It was 15 hours after he was woken up, and after he left Zelda. He felt tired, but kept going on. Finally his eyes were so tired he started seeing things, which messed up his aim. He would see double of the Gerudo and strike at thin air. That hurt him badly, being that one of the Gerudo managed to use that to her advantage. She walked over to Link and started to act all nice.

"My name's Genni, whats yours?"  
>"Link, I am a royal knight in service to the princess of Hyrule."<p>

"You sound so brave...are you thirsty?"

"Yes actually."  
>"Well follow me! There's a spring in the forest just away from here."<p>

Being Link had been struck many times, he was wounded. His mouth bled, and so did his left leg.

Genni led him to an ambush spot they had set up.

Link got real angry and had been fighting off his dark side, being that right as Genni walked away, 15 Gerudo attacked him. He struggled to the point of going unconscious not to let his dark side out.


	3. Chapter 3: Loss

Chapter 3: Loss

It was the morning of Link's birthday. He had been at war for 36 hours now. Zelda decided to go and see how he was doing. She put on her normal dress, but brought a cloak incase it was cold. She walked for about an hour until she heard coughing and a whole bunch of fighting in a forest. She ran in, recognising the cough. She watched the 15 girls run away, leaving Link half dead on the ground. "No!" she shouted, running to catch him, being he was falling.

Link's eyes were halfway closed. "Ze...l...d.." he stuttered. Blood fell from his mouth.

Zelda's eyes fogged up with tears. "Wh...where's my dad? He could help you."

"H...he's...in in-inten..sive...care..." Link stuttered.

Zelda started crying. "Where are you hurt?"

"S..stomach...che...st...neck...head..." Link weakly said.  
>Zelda gently tore the already badly torn fabric around Link's stomach. It was bad. Her cold tears fell onto it. "I...I don't know what to do..." Zelda sobbed.<p>

Link weakly smiled. "I..I'll b..e...fine..." Link stuttered. Blood quickly fell from his mouth to his chin, getting ready to drip down his badly wounded neck.

Zelda looked into his crystal-blue eyes. She thought for a second. "Happy birthday.." she whispered.

Link kept the smile on his face. "Th..nk...s..." he weakly said.

Zelda cried a little harder. _His mouth is so wounded it's affecting his speech... _she thought. She then got an idea. She looked at her ankel-length dress. She started tearing strips off the bottom. After she tore the first strip she started wrapping it around Link's stomach. She occasionally told Link "lift" so she could wrap the fabric. About an hour later, all of Link's wounds were wrapped, except for the gash on his neck and the wounds hidden by his hair on his face and around his ears. Zelda lifted him gently and carried him away from the battlefeild. She could feel Link's cold tears as she carried him. She couldn't stand to believe what was happening. _The last thing I would want is you coming home hurt, or being brought home dead on your birthday _was the only thing zelda could remember her telling Link the entire way home.

\\\\\\\\\\

Zelda gently lied Link on his bed. "Do you feel any better?" Zelda asked, choked up.

"Y-yes..." Link stuttered. He had stopped bleeding in most places by this time. Only his mouth continued to bleed.

Zelda helped him up. "Can you walk?" she asked.

Link nodded and tried, but fell flat on his face, worsening his mouth wound. "Owwww" he moaned.

Zelda helped him up. She lied him on his bed. "You'll live" she whispered.

_**TEN YEARS PASS**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Battle

_**TEN YEARS PASS**_

CHAPTER 4: THE FINAL BATTLE

26 year old Link ran down the street to Queen Zelda's castle. His mouth has had a problem since he was 16 year old and when he fought the Gerudo. He still remembered that, as that memory haunted him for the rest of his life.

Zelda ran out to meet him. "Link!" she shouted, hugging him.

_We're adults now, but she still greets me as if we were 12 again _Link thought, hugging her.

Zelda looked into Link's eyes. "I can see you lost your dark side..." Zelda whispered.

"Well...I wouldn't say lost..."

"What do you mean?"  
>"Y'know the mass destruction going on right now?"<br>"Yeah..."

"...its caused by him. The only way to take him down is for me to fight him."

Zelda had a flashback of the battle 10 years ago. Finally she hugged him tighter. "No!" she shouted.

Link pulled away. "The battle is today, if I die and defeat him, Hyrule will be at it's safest. If I stay alive...well...right now Dark Link is shapeshifted into your father...and I'll be thrown in the dungeon for it."

Zelda wiped the tears off of her face. "I understand" she whispered.

Link ran to the top of Hyrule Castle, where Dark Link was. It was a small low-wall-no-ceiling tower they were on. Link stood ready, as did disguised Dark Link. They fought for about 5 minutes before Link slipped and hung on for dear life.

"Awww, the little hero's gonna meet his end today? How sad" Dark Link said, taunting Link.

Link struggled and pulled himself onto the platform again. "Never say I won't save the queen" Link said.

Dark Link got angry. "I WILL SAY THAT! YOUR QUEEN WILL BE DEAD...unless..." he got a sneaky grin on his face. "Unless _**you **_want to die for her? hmm?" Dark Link said.

_If I die and defeat him, Hyrule will be at it's safest _Link thought. He dropped the sword he was holding. "Fine, ONLY if you promise to never harm Hyrule's residents or anything ever again, whether it be a fly to a person," Link said.

Dark Link held his hands out. "You have my word" he said, prooving he wouldn't cross his fingers. "Get to your knees" Dark Link said.

Link got down on his knees.

Dark Link took some rope and tied Link's hands behind his back. He lead Link through the castle to the courtyard, to the town.

Zelda had been waiting for Link, but when she saw this she got angry. "Link!" she shouted. She ran after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh My Gosh. This story is old!<strong>

I had to DIG through my wordpad's old files...BE HAPPEH! Nah im kidding. BUT i had to dig through my wordpad!


	5. Chapter 5: Execution

Tears streamed down Zelda's cheeks as she watched Link get tied to a chair. Dark Link had a Hinox, one of his most trusted sidekicks, come and prepare to kill Link.

Link calmly sat in the chair he was tied to. "I'm not doing this to make you happy, y'know that, right?" Link said.

Dark Link laughed lowly. "Oh, I know you're not, but it certainly _does _make me happy."

Link remained calm. "Whatever...all you need to know is I'm not _scared_ like you would be to be executed."

_Scared_... Link's words echoed in Dark Link's mind. As much as he was Link, he was evil. He had Link's exact feelings, only they were twisted, making him mean instead of nice. It made him dark instead of light. He couldn't change that. He thought for a second, trying to think like Link. But he couldnt. He clentched his fists. "EXECUTE HIM!" Dark Link shouted.

Zelda turned her head as she heard Link yell in pain. Dark Link had stabbed him in his heart. When she turned around, Link was hunched over in the chair. He was _**DEAD**_. "N...no...it can't be..." Zelda said through her tears. She fell to her knees.

"Well, you may carry my victim out now that you're free, Zelda," Dark Link said, trying to sound nice.

Zelda ran to Link, untied him, and carried him out. "You monster, I would've died for him! WHY NOT ME?" she shouted while walking out. She looked at Link. The only blood on his body coming from his chest where he was stabbed to be killed. Zelda shook her head. "No, I refuse to believe it."

\\\\\\\\\\

Zelda cried as she lied link in one of the beds in the castle's infirmiry. She watched the doctors take his tunic and undershirt off to examine his chest wound. Zelda smiled weakly and giggled. _He looks like hes going to bed in his pants like he always does _Zelda thought. She had so many memories of Link in her mind. She couldn't hold them in. She started crying. She held his hat. _The battle is today, if I die and defeat him, Hyrule will be at it's safest. If I stay alive...well...right now Dark Link is shapeshifted into your father...and I'll be thrown in the dungeon for it _Zelda remembered Link saying. She let it echo in her mind. "Well, you did die while protecting us..." she cried into his hat. She looked up. Link was alone, still wearing his "pajamas", as she called only his pants. He was also wearing his boots, too. Zelda couldn't stand this anymore. She ran away

* * *

><p><strong>AHAHAHA ITS BACK!<strong>

**Found my file! :D So...**

**I wrote this back when I was either 9 or 10 so that would explain crappy quality...**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Revival

~A MONTH HAS PASSED AT THIS POINT~

Zelda sat in her bedroom, crying. Yet again, tomorrow was Link's birthday. It was 11 years after the first incident, but to her it seemed like just yesterday. She cried into her lacey pillow on her bed. She tried to talk to herself, but just cried harder. _If Link ends like this..._ was all she could think. Just then, someone knocked on her door. "C-come in..." she said through her tears.

Her dad, who had gotten out of intensive care about a month after link turned 16, walked in. "The doctors said you're the only one who can revive Link" he said.

Zelda darted out the room. She ran to the hospital to the front desk. "I'm here for Link" she said.

"This way" the woman said, leading her to Link's room. "He needs CPR, but only you can give it to him" she said.

Zelda walked in. She looked down at Link. _What if I trigger his mouth wound? _she asked herself in her mind. She gently put her mouth on Link's and gave him CPR. Once she heard the heart moniter start again, she walked away from Link to the window.

Link, for the first time in a month, opened his eyes. Link looked up. "Wh..where am I?" he asked. He looked at his clothes. He was in a hospial gown.

Zelda ran to him. "Link" she whispered, hugging him.

"Zelda?"  
>"Yes, Link?"<br>"What happened?"

"You were executed. You chose to for my sake."

Link hugged Zelda back. "How am I still alive?"  
>"You were dead for about a month...the doctors got it to where I could give you CPR and you'd live."<p>

Link smiled. "Thank you" he whispered.

\\\\\\\\\\

Zelda opened a card Link had given her the day before his birthday, being that it was that big day.

"You Are Invited To A Birthday Party for Link Courage. It Takes Place at:

42453 Triforce Street

iT'S THE THIRD HOUSE ON THE LEFT"

Zelda smiled. Link had already told her it was from 11:00 A.M. to 5:00 P.M. or later. She looked at the clock. She had an hour to get ready. _He said it's a formal party... _she thought as she looked through her dresses. She put on her completely white, knee-long, loose dress and put her hair into one big ponytail. She slid her white shoes on and walked out the castle. She ran to Link's house. Link opened the door.

"Hi Zel-Chan" Link said, taking her hand and leading her into the house. He was wearing a black tuxedo.

_Woah, this is the first time, besides when he wore his pajamas or bathing suit, i ever saw him wear a shirt and pants! _Zelda thought.

Link had set his house up like a prom. "Wanna dance?" he asked, smiling, still holding Zelda's hand.

Zelda smiled and nodded. She was so thrilled! _My first prom in 10 years...and my first time dancing with Link..._ she thought as Link pulled her close.

Link had a slow song on. He held Zelda close for a slow dance. He smiled while dancing.

Zelda rested her head on Link's shoulder while they danced. She sighed.

Link tilted her head up with his finger.

Zelda blushed.

Link looked into her ocean blue eyes. "When we met, when we were 11, after I was sent from the Kokori Forest, I never knew what a crush was. I couldn't keep you off my mind throughout my entire journey. When I was 16 I fought for you and you only. And from what you told me, I agreed to be executed for you..." Link whispered. He brought his face closer to hers. "...I've loved you since we met." he finished.

* * *

><p><strong>I havent reread this so Im just posting the chapters. Does it fail?<strong>


End file.
